German Patent Document Nos. DE 100 61 025 A1 or DE 21 33 062A1 disclose circuit arrangements for motor vehicles. In these circuits different resistances, which vary according to the switch setting, can be applied to the measurement input of an analyzer circuit via manually operated switches in an operating unit. This yields a manually operated characterization of one of several functions that can be requested.
The object of the present invention is to create a simple and inexpensive circuit arrangement for motor vehicles for characterizing one of several variants of an electrically controllable subassembly.
This object is achieved through a system for a motor vehicle for characterizing one of multiple variants of an electrically controllable subassembly, the system comprising: a coding plug connectable to the subassembly; and an analyzer unit with a measurement input connectable directly or indirectly to at least one electric terminal of the coding plug, wherein the coding plug has a fixed electric wiring arranged such that a defined electric state is generable at the measurement input of the analyzer unit, and wherein the electric state is detected by the analyzer unit and compared with stored data such that a defined electric state differentiable from all other states is assigned to each possible variant of the subassembly.
Through the present invention a control unit for controlling the subassembly can still be manufactured, supplied and installed, independently of the subassembly. No additional logistical effort and/or expense is required for different variants of a subassembly. The variant is “learned” by the analyzer unit, which can be integrated into the control unit for controlling the subassembly. After recognition of the variant in the analyzer unit and/or in the control unit, mechanical tolerances can be compensated through the control technology. This allows savings in design measures for reducing tolerances. A simple analysis is performed in the analyzer unit and/or in the control unit. In customer service, simple handling is also possible when exchanging a subassembly. The new variant can be learned anew.